Various approaches have been proposed for monitoring, simulating, or testing web sites. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,966 B1 (Howard, et al., Aug. 21, 2001), “Method and System for Emulating Web Site Traffic to Identify Web Site Usage Patterns.” However, this example addresses substantially different problems (problems of simulation and hypothetical phenomena), and thus is significantly different from the present invention. Other examples include U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,956 (Bryant, et al., Jun. 20, 2000) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,254 (Maddalozzo, et al., Jul. 28, 1998). Other examples include services available from vendors such as Atesto Technologies Inc., Keynote Systems, and Mercury Interactive Corporation. These services may involve a script that runs on a probe computer. The examples mentioned above do not necessarily provide for some comparisons that are useful for problem-solving.
A wide variety of valuable services are provided through client-server applications, so proper performance of client-server applications may be very important. Lack of useful performance information can hamper problem-solving efforts for client-server applications. Thus there is a need for systems and methods that effectively communicate performance information regarding client-server applications, including but not limited to web sites.